Woodland Realm (Biome)
Note: This article is about the Woodland Realm. You may be looking for Mirkwood Corrupted instead. Mirkwood used to be called Greenwood the Great, a vast and bountiful forest that spanned over much of Rhovanion . However, nearly all of the region fell under Sauron's sway over the course of the Third Age, save for a small portion that is known as the Woodland Realm. This region generates within the Mirkwood Corrupted biome. The area is heavily forested with Mirk-oaks (including the variation with red leaves) and various other trees from vanilla and the mod, making the ideal home for the nature-loving elves.Structures that spawn here include Wood-elven Houses, Wood-elven Towers and Wood-elven Lookout Platforms. This un-corrupted region is a sanctuary for the Wood-elves of Middle-Earth, their ruler being King Thranduil, father of Legolas Greenleaf. Upon entering this region of Mirkwood, you gain the achievement "Guest of the Elvenking". Structures Three structures spawn in Mirkwood. * Wood-Elven Houses - Houses of the Wood-Elves that spawn on the ground. A Mirk-Oak grows through the center of the house. On the first floor is a chest plus bows and/or arrows that hang in item frames. On the basement floor there are bookshelves and a Wood-Elven bed. * Wood-Elven Platforms - Small lookout platforms that spawn on the trunks of larger Mirk-Oaks in Mirkwood. They are also called Wood-Elven Flets. * Wood-Elven Towers - Towers of Elven brick in the Mirkwood biome. A thin but tall Mirk-Oak grows through the center of these towers. A staircase goes all the way up, and on each floor are four small balconies. On the top floor is a set of Wood-Elven Scout Armor and a Wood-Elf Captain. The staircase goes down to a basement floor, which has food, Wood-Elven wine, tables, and a trapdoor to the dungeon, which contains three cells that occasionally spawn armour-less Gundabad Orcs or rarely some of Durin's folk. * Wood-elven Smithies - Circular structures that contain several Elven Forges, a crafting table, a Wood-elven Crafting Table, a chest full of loot and two anvils. A Wood-elven Smith spawns inside. MobsCategory:Biomes This biome is populated with Wood-elves, Wood-Elf scouts, Wood-Elf warriors, and Wood-Elf captains (which spawn atop Wood-Elven towers). Apart from NPCs, the black butterflies of Mirkwood spawn here, as well as cows, sheep, chickens, and pigs. No evil mobs spawn within the Woodland Realm, except for the Orcs in the cells in the dungeons of Wood-Elven Towers.. * Wood-Elves - Male or Female, Wood-Elves are Silvan Elves that spawn in Mirkwood and Wood-Elf Houses. * Wood-Elf Warriors - Wood-Elves that have become warriors. They have swords and can be hired from Wood-Elf Captains. They can rarely be found riding Woodland Elk wearing Wood-elven Elk Armor . * Wood-Elf Scouts - Wood-Elf Warriors with bows and Wood-Elven Scout Armor, which gives them a permanent Speed II effect. * Wood-Elf Captain - Captains of the Wood-Elves that reside in Wood-Elven Towers. You can hire all of the above from them. * Mordor Orc - These Orcs spawn only in the dungeon cells of Wood-Elven Towers in Mirkwood, and you do not have to worry about them here. * Dol Guldur Orc - Like the Mordor Orc, it too spawns only in the dungeon cells of the Wood-Elven Towers. * Wood-elven Smiths - Smiths that spawn in Wood-elven Smithies, they sell weapons and armor and buy minerals. Vegetation Mirkwood is less densly forested than Mirkwood Corrupted. It contains Mirk-Oaks, Red Mirk-Oaks, Beeches, Vanilla Oaks and Larches. Green Mirk-Oaks can be of normal size or huge (these ones have Wood-Elven platforms on them).. ---- Category:Woodland Realm Category:Good Category:Elves Category:Environment Category:Factions Category:Mirkwood